Their Stories
by Amelia Mills
Summary: Sam has an accident and wakes up in 2010, The Master wakes up in 1973. I don't own any of this  obviously . My first FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first FanFic so I'm not sure how it'll go, would really appreciate comments, constructive critisism ect. :)_**

**Sam's Story**

_"Come and get me coppers!"_

_Running, chasing_

_"You're nicked boy!"_

_Catching up_

_"Sam!"_

_"Look out!"_

_Too late, Fwump_

_Blackness_

It all went so fast, one minute he was chasing a murder suspect and the next there was a splitting pain in his head and then blackness. "Owww, shit!" Sam groaned as he woke up, he struggled to sit up, then he looked around and saw a construction site. A pained smile came to his face, this wasn't the first time he had woken up in a construction site after an accident. He looked down and saw that he was wearing black tracksuit pants and a black hoodie, he was wearing a red shirt underneath and he was covered in filth. "What happened?" he asked himself as he stood up, nearly falling off the pile of rubble he found himself standing on.

**The Master's Story**

_He was hungry_

_Hungrier then he'd been in his lives_

_He climbed up one of the piles of rubble_

_"Aarrghh"_

_Pain throughout his body_

_Drums pounding_

_A final burst of pain, he fell_

_Blackness_

The Doctor was right and The Master hated him for it, he was dying, he could feel it as he fainted. When he came to he felt weak. "Sam?" he heard a female's voice say, his eyes shot open, he was surrounded by people in 70's clothing. "With us at last, Boss?" one asked, looking at him, he looked young, in his twenties? "Come on Dorothy, can't even catch a suspect now without falling on your arse?" said one, he was wearing a big camel colour coat, another one, who had a moustache, smirked. The Master sat up, rubbing his head "what happened?" he demanded scowling at the man in the coat. "A tile fell of that roof while you were chasing the suspect" the female answered, gesturing "you just dropped", she looked upset but The Master didn't care "who are you people?" he snapped. They exchanged glances, then turned back to him. "Sam? You okay?" the woman asked him worriedly. He just scowled at her, but then realised something, "th...the drums" he stuttered, they were gone. More worried looks, "we'll take you to hospital" the woman said kindly. The Master shook his head, then leapt to his feet "no, I'm fine, better then fine" he laughed manically, he thought the drums would never leave but here he was, free. "Come on" the man in the coat said "we'll get someone to have a look at you", he grabbed The Master and dragged him towards an old fashioned copper coloured car. The Master struggled against him but found he couldn't over power him, he growled in frustration as he was pushed into the car.

**_Again, comments would be a great help :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's Story**

As he stumbled out the entrance of the construction site, Sam realised something, he looked around once more, then whooped for joy, everything looked modern! "Back home!" he said to himself, then started laughing to himself. Some passersby gave him some strange looks but Sam didn't care, he ran down the street until he came to a main shopping centre, he asked a nearby man what year it was "2010" the man answered before walking off briskly. Sam's smile fell only for a second, but then he started laughing again "not too far away, it could be worse". He left the shopping complex and paused for a second before realising he had no idea where he was; he shrugged and decided to just walk until he saw something he recognised.

**The Master's Story**

The Master was incredibly frustrated, he was sick of all the questions the human doctor was making, he had a distrust of doctors. "How many fingers am I holding up?" _sigh_ "three", a note was made on the clipboard, "right then, what's your name?", The Master paused, he knew if he said 'The Master' they'd lock him up and he was pretty sure 'Dorothy' wasn't right, at last he decided on "Sam", another note was made "good" the doc said. "We nearly finished here?" The Master asked, "Nearly, just a few more questions, what do you do for a living?" the doc asked. Easy, he had found a badge and warrant in his pocket, though he thought it was ironic "I'm with the police, its 1973 and I'm 37. Is that all doc? I've got some bad guys to lock up". The doctor looked uncomfortable, "I suppose... under the circumstances... that you can go, just don't overdo it". The Master was up before the doc had finished, "Great, bye" he called out as he ran out the door. He meant to get as far away as possible to contemplate how to escape 1973 and, of course, deal with HIS Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's Story**

"Useless" Sam said under his breath, he just found out that he wasn't even in Manchester, he was in London. How he got there he didn't know. "Maybe I AM mad, maybe I was just running around thinking I was in 1973, the stress of the job obviously got to me... and NOW I'm talking to myself!" He passed some shops hands in pockets "God I'm starving!" He said to himself. He went up to a butcher shop window and looked through the glass, but then caught a glimpse of his reflection. "What?" he said under his breath, he ran his hands through his hair as he looked, it was BLONDE and he looked really scruffy. "If I looked like THIS when I came to 1973 Hunt would have arrested me straight away" he exclaimed, not even bothering to whisper, a nearby mother pulled her children across the road from him, shooting him nervous glances. Sam sighed and moved on.

**The Master's Story**

_Why couldn't they just leave him alone?_ The master thought, the minute he went out the doors he was grabbed by the back of his collar by the brute in the coat. "Get off" The Master said, "I'd show me a little respect if I were you Sammy, you might be concussed and half out of it but that don't mean you can just act like I'm not your superior, so it's the Gov to you" the brute said, breathing down his neck. "All right 'Gov'" he said pouring all his sarcasm into the word 'Gov' "get off", "don't think so Gladys, your coming with me!" the Gov said, The Master looked at him scornfully "let go of me! I've got stuff to do, stuff that is much more important than whatever you want me to do, so GET OFF" he said angrily. The Gov looked at him for a second, puzzled, "What's with the accent? Didn't you use to..." the Gov trailed of as he saw the look of pure hate his DI, his FRIEND was giving him. "You're not right... you've gotta go back in there" he said gesturing towards the doors of the doctor's office. "No, I don't like doctors... well one doctor is alright but I still don't like him" he tried to walk away but once again the Gov's strong hand came down on his shoulder stopping him from moving. "You're... you're not talking sense, go back in there" he said, trying to look tough but failing, his eyes betraying his worry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reading my rubbish people! :) Again feel free to comment, even if it's critisism, if theres something wrong with it I want to hear it to avoid further mistakes.**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam saw a park up ahead and decided to have a rest on the park benches. As he made his way to the park he noticed something odd, he spun around, it was a police box. Sam went up to the police box and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, he wondered what it was doing in the middle of london in 2010. At last he gave up trying to open it and turned in the parks direction, he had only made a few steps when he heard a strange noise, he turned around once more and discovered that the police box had dissapeared! Sam looked around him and saw no-one else had noticed, he shook his head and walked off.

**The Master's Story**

The Master sighed, there had been some trouble in the doctors office, with the Gov insisting that the doc take another look at him, then using some choice swears when the doctor recommended rest, while The Master just sat there, bored. He caught sight of himself in the mirror at one point "brown hair again!" he had exclaimed, but otherwise he stayed silent. He was then dragged uncerimoniusly back to the car, he didn't understand why he was so weak or why he wasn't able to just control these humans. He now sat at a desk in the police station, he assumed it was this 'Sam's' desk, though why they had mistaken him for a police officer was beyond him. Looking around him he saw a few people pretending to work while shooting him curious glances, he resented being a freak show for them but didn't see much of an alternitive, he didn't have any way to get back. He tapped out the beat that had been in his head his whole life on the desk but it was just a habit and the only beat that existed now was the one on the desk.

**Sam's Story**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._ Sam tapped out the beat on the counter, he didn't know what it was but it was more annoying than the hospital noises and wished it would stop. He was in a homeless center looking for somewhere to stay for the night, the lady behind the counter had been rude and was taking her time. _Tap, tap, tap, tap._ She shot him an annoyed look, but he didn't notice, he was looking out the window. There was a police box out there, like the one near the park, it worried him. He didn't know why but looking at it gave him a jolt of fear. He shook his head and turned back to the receptionist, who was staring at him. "What?" he asked hurriedly, he wanted to get away from the police box as quickly as possible, "I'm sorry, but we're out of beds" she said. Sam's eyes narrowed. "None at all?" he asked, "well we do have a few for emergency cases but i can't put you in one of them" she answered. Sam stared at her intently, "you gotta let me have a bed for the night" he said, all of a sudden he felt odd, but the feeling left as quick as it came. The receptionist stared blankly at him "of course sir" she said lifelessly, handing over a peice of paper, "just give this to the man at the door, you're in building B". Sam frowned, he didn't know what was with the sudden change of behavior but he took the paper and headed towards the accomidation area.

Not far away, The Doctor turned towards the direction of the homeless center and sniffed the air.

**The Master's Story**

The Gov had been watching The Master from his office. The Master just waved, It was a game to him but one that had gotten old quick. He had reached his last straw when the man with the mustache came up to him. He looked politely up at him knowing that he would have no qualms about killing the man. The man with the mustache smirked at him and leaned over the desk, "so your mental 'boss', thats hardly surprising but do ya recken you could make me a cuppa while your not doing anything else", the Gov stood up and made his way to the door of his office, he sensed trouble, The Master smiled wide, he'd been waiting for an excuse to take out his anger on somebody. But the man with the moustache didn't notice, he was still going "only, some of us have to do real work", there was a few sniggers. "What's your name?" The Master asked calmly, the man raised an eyebrow "what?", "you heard me, what's your name?" The Master repeated, "Ray" the man said followed by a cruel laugh. "Well 'Ray' I think you should show me some more respect, don't you?" The Master said, still calm. "No" Ray said still laughing, but his laughter was cut short as The Master got up swiftly and punched him full in the face over the desk, Ray dropped backwards. The Master walked around the desk to Ray. The Gov ran to restrain him. "I said I think you should show me more respect, don't you?" The Master said, the Gov stopped short, the calmness and lack of caring in his DI's voice chilled him. The Master kicked Ray in the stomach "don't you?" The Master asked. "Ye-yes b-boss" Ray chocked out, "it's The Master to you!" The Master said and gave him one last kick. There was a shocked silence in the room then the woman whispered "Sam" then ran out crying, this seemed to snap them out of it, the young man and the Gov ran to restrain him, neither could belive what had happened. They dragged The Master, who was laughing, out of the room, to the cells.

_**Sorry I had to have that happen to Ray but I needed it for the storyline so all you Ray fans out there, please don't mob outside my house with flaming torches :) . Promise some more action next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As promised some action :) and the doctor. If any of you are confused it is set during season 2 of Life on Mars and during David Tennant's last episode The end of time. (Bit of an ominous title)**_

**Sam's Story**

_It's not exactly a five star accommodation_ Sam thought _but it'll do._ He looked around the room, it was a large hall with camper beds lining the walls, there were homeless people napping around the room but Sam wasn't tired, he left the hall to go to the sports centre. When he got there he looked around, the only other person in the room was a large, tattooed man, Sam decided to keep clear of him, he looked at the large clock that was on the wall, Half past four, he groaned, dinner wasn't served in the dining hall until six, he couldn't wait. To pass time Sam grabbed a ball and started shooting hoops. "Oi!" a voice yelled out, Sam jumped then turned around, it was the large tattooed man, "yes?" Sam asked hesitantly, "didn't you used to be prime minister?" the man asked, in spite of himself Sam laughed "I think you want someone else mate" he said, "no I don't think so, I voted for you, Saxon isn't it?" the man asked. Sam paused, the name sounded familiar but he shook his head "nah mate, my names Sam! And I'm not one for politics" he called out. The man frowned "don't lie" he growled, Sam moved towards the door, this wasn't funny anymore, this man seemed unstable. Suddenly something crashed into him, "what are you doing here?" the man breathed down his neck, Sam flung him off, he heard a groan and turned around, the man had been flung several feet further then Sam thought he was capable of, but the man got up again and charged him, blocking Sam's escape. "Shit" Sam exclaimed as he dodged out of the way. "I knew it!" the man said triumphantly "the government are spying on me!". Sam took a few steps back "you're nuts!" he exclaimed and immediately regretted it. The man charged again and Sam dodged again, feeling like a matador stuck with a particularly angry bull.

Two men were rushing down the street towards the homeless centre, a short white haired man and a young man with a long coat. "Can't I come with you? I could help you, you know!" the older man said, "No Wilf! It's dangerous, he's unstable!" the younger man said. "Come on Doctor, if he's dangerous then I can't just leave you to go after him alone!" Wilf said, "look I don't want to risk you getting hurt" The Doctor replied. "I'm just going to follow you anyway" Wilf panted.

"Leave me alone!" the man screamed as he charged Sam for the fifth or sixth time. "Look calm down, I'm sure we can talk through this" Sam said panicking. The man took a swing at him, he ducked just in time. "I'm not with the government" Sam cried out as he man pushed him backwards, and then ran towards him.

The Doctor opened the door to the homeless centre and immediately noticed something wrong; he turned to the receptionist, who was staring blankly ahead. "He's never this sloppy" said the doctor. The sounds of screaming reached their ears. "It's coming from that building over there" Wilf said pointing.

"Shit, shit, shit, are you okay? Shit" Sam said panicking; he didn't know what had happened. The man had ran towards him and Sam had tensed himself up, then pushed the man away, there was a flash of blue light, the man screamed and the next thing Sam knew the man was on the ground, not moving. There was smoke coming from his chest, Sam grabbed man's wrist to check for a pulse, there was none. Sam fell crawled backwards and struggled to his feet he was shaken but that wasn't all, he felt weak and tired like he'd just run a marathon. He ran out the door, unsteady on his feet. "Hey!" a voice yelled that sounded chillingly familiar but Sam couldn't place it. He stumbled down the street, trying to get as far away from the sports centre as possible.

"Damn we lost him" Wilf said looking out the door. The Doctor was checking the man for a pulse. "Dead" he said sadly

**The Master's Story**

"Let me out!" The Master yelled, banging on the cell door, imprisonment was not high on his to-do list. He gave up and sat on the bench lining the cell wall. He had sat there for a few minutes when he heard a voice, "Sam?" it was the woman, he looked up, "why, Sam? I know you don't like Ray but that was so unlike you" she shook her head "it was sick". "And who are you?" The Master asked indifferent, fresh tears welled up in her eyes "you know me, it's Annie, Sam..." she trailed off. The Master frowned at her "Don't call me Sam, it's The M...ugh..." he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, there was a flash of light, he heard something _beep beep beep beep_, the drums? No, too high pitched, "Sam?" a male voice said. It was over as quick as it came. "What was THAT?" He wondered out loud, "What Sam?" Annie asked, concerned, "don't know, it didn't sound like it came from this time" he said distractedly, not expecting her to know what he was talking about, "we're not on this again are we?" she burst out "I'm sick of it Sam, .. NOT the future, I'm not listening to anymore of it, no more future, no more 'where I come from', no more 'mobile phones', no m..." "mobile phones?" The Master asked, interrupting her frustrated rant, "but someone in 1973 shouldn't know about those", he was beginning to wonder who this 'Sam' guy was. "Never mind about the mobile phones, you've gone too far this time Sam, you can't do something like that and expect to get away with it, even if you did get a head injury" Annie said, exasperated. There were some footsteps behind her "I've got to go, Hunt told me not to see you, and I can't risk my job" she whispered hurriedly, she walked away. "Disobeying authority" The Master said to himself smiling, he didn't know why but he liked her and that didn't happen often with humans. "Didn't ask you to get involved Litton!" The Master heard the Gov say as he and another man approached the cell, "you didn't have to, your obviously unable to deal with this yourself, having a personal interest in him and all" Litton said, The Master took an immediate dislike to him, "don't stir him up Litton or it'll be the last thing you do, I'll make sure of that!" the Gov growled. The cell door unlocked.

_**Don't forget to comment, I've enabled anonymous comments for you lazy ones :) !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to the person who anonymously sent that review, it helped me get off my butt and write this chapter, I know everyone says it but it's true, reviews help me write. :)**_

**Sam's Story**

The Doctor strode purposefully down the street, he was sure The Master was close, he could smell him, he had to find him before it was too late. He had left Wilf back at his home; he didn't want Wilf to risk his life too. The Doctor felt that he was responsible for this mess and only he could fix it, which he intended to do the minute he found The Master, he was getting closer, he passed a tiny alleyway and took a quick glance at it... nothing, he kept going then did a double take, there WAS someone curled up against the wall. "Master?" he asked tentatively.

_Why do the crazy ones intentionally seek me out?_ Sam thought, he was curled up in an alleyway; he didn't want to face the world after what had happened. But the voice sounded so familiar, Sam looked up "look, I'm not your master, I'm not the prime minister, I'm not anyone and I'm NOT crazy, I'm just Sam, so go and be mental somewhere else" he said to the man. "You'd better come with me, I can help you, you don't have to be alone" the man said looking at him intently, Sam felt uncomfortable, Sam's outburst hadn't fazed him in the least, he was still looking expectantly at Sam, like they knew each other. "Who are you?" Sam asked, dreading the worst. _HAD he gone mad? Was this man a psychiatrist, His psychiatrist?_

The Doctor frowned, odder things had come out of The Master's mouth but he didn't like the fact that his childhood friend played games with him. "You know me, I'm the Doctor" he said sighing, The Master paled and nodded his head "I...I thought so, what now?". The Doctor raised an eyebrow but dropped it as he noticed with worry that The Master was shaking "are you alright?" he asked, "y...yeah, just a lot to... you know" The Master stuttered "but I... I won't try to run off or anything". _If only_ The Doctor thought as he helped The Master up "come on Master, I'll get you to the TARDIS and you can talk to me", The Master stared at him, puzzled "why do yeh keep calling me 'The Master'?", The Doctor stared back equally confused "because you told me to, it's your name" he said. The Master muttered something to himself and The Doctor wasn't sure but he thought it was "hmm... indulges his patient's fantasies"

Sam made a mental note to change doctors as soon as possible.

**The Master's Story**

It had been too easy really. Just knock out that useless man with the bowtie (Litton, the Gov had called him) and steal the keys while everyone was distracted, he wasn't sure but he thought he saw joy in the Gov's eyes when The Master's fist connected with Litton's face. _Scott free!_ The Master thought as he had run down the street, he was now next to a canal, he did a little dance, ignoring the curious glances from passersby. If he told the truth (which was rarely the case) he would say he had no idea how to get out of this cave man time, his brain felt slower and he couldn't do anything he normally could, he was as bad as human! But he decided to enjoy his moment of freedom from the cell, if worst came to worst he could try and take over the world and wait for The Doctor to leave his TARDIS lying around as he attempted to foil The Master's plans. He walked down the canal for a while humming_ I can't decide _by The Scissor Sisters. He caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eye; it was a blue police box! He ran over to it, and yanked at the door. To his disappointment the door came open easily, it wasn't the TARDIS then. He shook his head, he wasn't able to smell The Doctor but that didn't mean he wasn't around, if the lost of his other... talents was any indicator then he probably wouldn't be able to smell The Doctor if he was standing right behind him. The Master stomped off, he couldn't believe he wished The Doctor was around; the meddling fool was always just around the corner whenever The Master didn't want him. _That's it!_ The Master thought and ran back towards the police station, _time to cause a little chaos_.

_**Again please review, Sam's in the TARDIS next chapter! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Come on people, I crave attention! Review, you know you wanna, it can be criticism, praise, what you had for breakfast, anything! After this I'm writing a POV Fic which character should I write about? :)**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam froze with shock, they weren't walking towards a hospital or a psychiatrist's office, the man was pulling him towards an old fashioned police box. "What are you taking me there for?" Sam asked trying to pull away, the man gripped down harder, "Let go! You're not a doctor are you?" Sam cried out, desperately trying to escape the man's grip. "I'm not A doctor, I'm THE Doctor, are you feeling all right? I'll have a look at you in the TARDIS" the man said. "You're insane!" Sam yelled.

The Doctor wrenched open the door of the TARDIS with one hand still on The Master. He was getting worried about the way The Master was acting, this wasn't his normal crazy, the botched regeneration must be affecting him worse than The Doctor thought. "AHHH!" The Master yelled out as he was yanked unceremoniously inside, "W...what? It's... bigger" he stuttered, dazed. The Doctor pulled him towards a chair and sat him down "calm down Master, its okay, tell me what happened" he said calmly.

"This can't be real, oh god" Sam whispered, rubbing his face. The man stared at him "what happened?" he repeated. "Well..." Sam shifted uncomfortably under his stare "I was chasing a suspect when..." "Wait a minute" the man cut in "your accent's changed!", Sam just stared at him "what, no I've always had this accent, I grew up in Manchester" he said confused. "No you grew up on Gallifrey, with me, don't you remember?" the man said, "Galli-what? No I've always lived in Manchester, who are you?" Sam asked

Then it all clicked for The Doctor, he had assumed that The Master had been playing with him, or else he was sick but this man was quite obviously not The Master. The Doctor swallowed hard "who are you?" he asked, "Sam" the man replied. "Okay Sam, has anything odd happened to you lately?" The Doctor asked, he was surprised when Sam laughed. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

**The Master's Story**

The Master had found it easy to procure a gun and a flick knife, he had just snuck into the evidence cupboard at the station, he was good at moving around unnoticed but now it was time to make a scene. "Everybody get down, the next person to move gets a bullet in their skull" he shouted as he walked into CID, it was empty. "Shit!" The Master yelled and kicked over a chair. _Where are they?_ He thought, there was no use waiting for them to come back, he turned to the door. Just as The Master had reached the door handle he heard running footsteps, someone had heard him and they were coming! He didn't want to waste his bullets so he turned and fled, he knew there was a back door nearby but he didn't know how he knew.

DC Skelton and DCI Hunt burst through the door of CID. "There's no one here you div, I thought you said you heard shouting!", Chris looked at his shoes "I thought I did Gov". Gene stomped towards his office "next time you think something keep it to yourself!" he said before slamming the door. The rest of CID started pouring through the doors but Chris didn't notice, ever since that thing with the bo... Sam that morning he had been in a foul mood. Chris decided to check on Sam and make sure none of Litton's mates had roughed him up, he may have snapped but he was still Chris's mentor and with that thought Chris headed for the cells.

That had been close; he knew better then to go in without a plan. The Master cursed, kicking the wall of an alleyway. _Beep Beep Beep_, the minute his foot hit the bricks the beeping came,_ his heart rate's gone up way too much, Sam be strong you can pull through this. _The Master shook his head, he didn't know what that was but he didn't want it clouding up his head, he needed a plan of attack.

_**Reveiw! :) Next time Sam and The Doctor go to CID! :) Plus HUGE thanks to kuelle for the reveiw! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reveiws, keep 'em coming. As requested, more Sam. I wrote this the minute I got the reveiw.**_

**Sam's Story**

"So this Master guy is bad news" Sam asserted as he and The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "Something like that" The Doctor said "but mostly it's not his fault, I thought those drums were just a symptom of his madness but if you're hearing them while you're in his body then it's a physical thing". "In his body?" Sam scoffed "nothing but pure Sam here". "Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" The Doctor asked, "Yeah I look like me, but with blonde hair" Sam said. The Doctor turned away, thinking. "Then you must be connected some way for you to look the same and to switch bodies, I'd like to think I know a lot but I'm really not sure how this happened" he said finally. Sam frowned "if that kind of thing is physical, like you said, then could he be hearing hospital noises?" he asked, "it's possible" said The Doctor. Sam suddenly froze "if he's as bad as you say he is and we swapped bodies then that means he's at the station, in CID, he could hurt someone" he said with alarm. The Doctor nodded "if that's where you think he'll be then that's where we'll look". Sam sprinted down the pavement towards the station with The Doctor right behind him.

"What?" DCI Hunt roared, Chris cowered "h...he's gone" he stuttered, he sorely regretted going to check on Sam now. **CRASH**, _throwing the chair was a bit of an overreaction wasn't it? _"Sorry Gov, we'll find him" Chris said quietly. "You damn well better or it will be your scrotum on a stick!" Gene yelled, pounding his fist on his desk. Chris scurried out of the office, back to CID; everyone's eyes were on him. "Sam's gone" he announced, just then he realised that neither his friend, nor his mentor were in the office to talk to, he felt sick.

"This is it" Sam said, tugging on The Doctors arm and pointing, they had arrived at the station. As they pushed open the door and stepped in the smoky smell Sam had expected hung in the air. What Sam had NOT expected was to be seized the minute he made an appearance. "Oi" Sam shouted as he was forced to the ground. He felt the handcuffs click into place behind his back, next to him Chris was arresting The Doctor, Sam looked up expecting to see Ray's smug face, it was the Gov. "What the hell have you done with your hair Tyler?" he growled as he yanked Sam to his feet, "you're going back to the cells! Chris stick that guy in for questioning, I wanna know what they were doing and how long Sam was gone, 'cos none of you useless tossers seem to know!" DCI Hunt marched Sam to the cell block. Sam looked around, Ray wasn't in sight, that bothered him, if he was getting arrested Ray would want a front row seat. "Gov, where's Ray?" he asked as they reached the cells. Gene glared down at him, "you've got allot of bloody cheek asking about him, you aren't fit to say his name" he flung Sam into the cells. Sam was terrified, what had The Master done?

"You're real name?" the larger man said, his voice dangerously low, The Doctor just smiled serenely "I already told you, it's John Smith". "I'm not playing around with you, TELL ME!" the man yelled, the young man next to him flinched, "Joh..." "If you say JOHN SHITTING SMITH again I'll string you up by your legs and use you as a punching bag, that name's as fake as a tranny's tits!" the man shouted. "It's true" The Doctor said and reached in his pockets, he pulled out a 'blank' piece of paper and showed it to the detectives. "Why didn't yeh say so in the first place?" he growled handing back what he thought was John Smith's drivers licence. The younger man straightened up realising this was his cue to ask a question. "Erm... what were you doing with Detec... with Mr Tyler?" he asked. "Nothing" The Doctor said calmly. A fist hurtled towards him.

**The Master's Story**

The Master jogged down the street, he was planning his attack on CID, he spotted a police box. _No just ignore it there's heaps of them around _he told himself, but he was so SURE it hadn't been there before. He walked up to it and looked it up and down, it looked normal enough. The Master tugged on the door, it wouldn't open! He smiled widely _it's probably just jammed, it doesn't mean he's here_ The Master told himself _I shouldn't get my hopes up_. He looked down and saw a piece of thread stuck to the door, it was the same colour as The Doctor's jacket. The Master clapped his hands with joy then circled the TARDIS, there was no way in but once he got The Doctor he had the TARDIS. He scanned the area, searching for his frienimy. "I'll find you" he whispered.

_**Reveiw, Reveiw, Reveiw. :) -next time The Master will take over CID.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading, don't forget to review! :)**_

**Sam's Story**

The Doctor was roughly led back to the cells. "We've got a shortage of cells so we'll have to put you in there with him, I'm not happy about it so don't try anything funny!" the man breathed down his neck, The Doctor rolled his eyes, he was sure this man watched far too many westerns. "Hey!" he yelped as he was flung into the cells. "Bloody hell! What happened to you?" a voice asked.

The Doctor turned to face Sam, Sam saw he was covered in bruises. "Did the Gov do that to you?" Sam asked, puzzled, he usually only went for places that weren't visible. "If you mean that completely rude man that just chucked me in here then, yes" he said, rubbing his black eye. "It's not too bad" he decided. Sam gave a snort of derision "I know the Gov, he would have broken your jaw if he hadn't needed information, he looked furious". "He was" The Doctor agreed. They sat across from each other in silence for a minute. "What's that?" The Doctor asked, pointing. Sam looked down at the jacket in his arms, "it's my leather jacket, he just left it here, I can't believe he just left it here" he answered, trailing away at the end. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "it's a good jacket, is all" Sam said defensively, he unconsciously hugged it tighter.

_He's obviously way too attached to that jacket_ The Doctor thought as Sam swapped his hoodie for the jacket, Sam saw The Doctor watching him, "It's to blend in, when we get out, if we get out, if The Master's escaped before then they're sure to have increased security" he said. The Doctor shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "What's that?" Sam asked, The Doctor's face lit up "our way out!" he said jubilantly. "And why did you leave it so long to tell me? We could be gone by now!" Sam said exasperated. "I forgot, God I'm absent minded sometimes" he said, bouncing around the door with the screwdriver. "Freedom!" He shouted with glee, "QUIET! Someone could hear you! Is there anyone out there?" Sam whispered. The Doctor stuck his head out the door and looked around "nope" he said simply. Sam sighed heavily, half from relief, half from disappointment "So much for extra security then, they'll never learn, how many times have I..." "Just be glad we can get out, you can yell at them later" The Doctor said cutting him off. They both ran out of the cell block towards the fire escape.

**The Master's Story**

The Master smirked, then he threw open the doors of CID and strode purposefully in. The was a sudden flurry of movement as several detectives moved to grab him. "I don't think so" he said calmly, he pointed the gun at the nearest person and smiled crazily, they backed away. "Leave Chris alone!" a voice thundered, it was the Guv; he came charging from his office, The Master started to squeeze the trigger. "SAM! NO!" A voice shouted from behind him, it distracted him for a moment; the Gov ran towards him and knocked the gun from his hand. The Master's grin faltered, but only for a second, he ran backwards and grabbed the woman who had shouted out, it was Annie. "Let 'er go Sam" the Gov said, voice threateningly quiet, his own gun pointed at The Master. Annie struggled but The Master pulled out a knife and pressed it against her throat, smiling away. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you Gov" The Master said wagging his finger at the Gov. the Gov lowered his gun "what do you want Sam?", "its The Master" The Master corrected.

The Gov was taken aback "the hell it is! Let her go Sam!" he growled. His DI laughed, but there was no joy in it, only madness. "The Master" he corrected, grinning manically. "Stick in up yer..." DCI Hunt started but was cut off by a loud bang, he jumped. "IT'S THE MASTER, say it". Gene didn't know which was worse, the sudden burst of anger or the calm that followed it, his eyes flicked to the chair Sam had kicked, then back up to his DI's madly grinning face and decided on the latter, "okay" he said, eyes fixed on the knife "what do you want Master?", he looked up and noticed with shock that Sam's hair had gone back to brown. Sam narrowed his eyes, still grinning "for you to beg of course" he said, as if it was obvious. "You need a doctor Sam" Annie said. Sam laughed insanely "yes that's exactly what I need, I need The Doctor". Gene's blood chilled.

_**Should be nearly finished, maybe a couple more chapters. Don't forget to review, there's anonymous for those who aren't logged in. Next time - The Master toys with Gene and Annie.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just gotta send out a big 'ol thanks to FightingDreamer Alchemist and Suzie, thanks for the reviews guys. Would really appreaciate more from people (hint, hint ) ;) **_

**Sam's Story**

The Doctor was troubled as they walked back to the TARDIS. "I still don't understand what's happened, I mean The Master's taken over people's bodies before but never swapped and you're from 2006 but you're stuck here in a coma, there's gotta be some connection" he said. Sam just ignored him, he'd been blathering on since they'd left the station and he had a headache, the beat in his head just wouldn't let up. "You listening?" The Doctor asked, concerned. "What? ... Yeah" Sam said distractedly as they reached the TARDIS. There was a note stuck to the front of it.

**Hey Doctor, **

**Just thought you'd like to know, I'm taking over a police station. Catch up with you later.**

**From The Master**

"What?" Sam yelled out, ripping the note off the door. The Doctor took it from him and read it, "okay, at least we know where he is" he said and turned and ran in the direction of the station, "this is bad, this is really bad" Sam said frantically as he ran after The Doctor.

**The Master's Story**

"Just a matter of time now" The Master said gleefully bouncing around the room, keeping a tight grip on Annie, who was still trying to get free. "Stop squirming! For a detective you're not very smart are you?" he laughed. Everyone was watching him in horror, "why are you doing this?" Annie asked, tears streaming down her face. The Master looked serious for a second "For fun? The Drums? Because I can? Take your pick!" he said lightly. Annie tried to look up at him "the drums?" she asked, "the never ending drums, always there, always drumming, one-two-three-four, da-da-da-da" he said "except now they're gone, I'm nothing without them, I don't know what I'll do" a look of bleak despair crossed his face for a split second, but he immediately started smiling again "but when I get The Doctor, I get the TARDIS and maybe the drums". He felt Annie shiver involuntarily, "oh calm down" he said to her "it'll be over soon... you know, if I were more like The Doctor I would defiantly bring you along as my travelling companion, grrr". She quickly turned around and kicked him in the groan, The Master was shocked at the unexpected pain but grabbed her again, pushing the knife harder against her throat, a single drop of blood came from her neck. "You bastard!" the Gov yelled from across the room. "Hush, it's just a little scratch" The Master said, distracted, his eyes darted around the room. "Where is he? He should be here by now!" he yelled, everyone in the room jolted, surprised at the outburst. _Beep Beep Beep Doctor come quick Beep Beep Beep _The Master put one his hands an ear, he could still hear it clear as day _Beep Beep Beep he's producing too much adrenaline Beep Beep Beep Sam! Beep Beep Beep_

The Gov watched Sam putting his hands to his ears and then removing them, looking around for the source of something no one else could hear. He had spied him doing this before and had assumed it was just one of his DI's many eccentricities but now it seemed it was a warning of things to come, he shouldn't have ignored the fact that Sam wasn't right in the head. Now Gene felt responsible _I could have stopped this from happening, if only I'd got him some help _he thought, he could tell others in the room were thinking it too. Sam shook his head as if to clear it, "the doctor should be here by now" Sam said. The Gov didn't know who Sam's doctor was but he was probably not coming and it seemed to be making Sam angry. "D'yah want someone to call your doctor? I'm sure we can get him down here" Gene said, Sam laughed like a lunatic "you can't call him, besides he'll be on his way, you'll see" Sam said gleefully. "Why don't you give me the knife?" Gene asked, Sam shook his head "oh, no no no no no, I'm not that stupid, what do you take me for?" he laughed, the Gov frowned "Come on Sam, just... just put the knife down and we can put it all behind us, we can go down the pub and have a laugh about it, what do ya say?" he said faking cheeriness. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath in "can you smell that?" he opened his eyes "that's fear and you reek of it, so I think I'm fine here for now" Gene took a step back, Sam was right, he had accomplished something few men have done, he scared Gene Hunt.

_**:) Keep the reviews coming people, it helps me write. Next time - Sam and The Master meet**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't forget to review, shouldn't be long untill the fic is finished... :)**_

**Sam's Story**

They had reached the station but it was oddly quiet, Phyllis wasn't in her usual position at the front desk and no one was around. When they got to the doors of CID The Doctor turned to Sam "You'd better stay out here" he said, Sam opened his mouth to protest but The Doctor cut him off "can you imagine what their reaction would be if there were two of you in the room, you're staying out here" he said, Sam look mutinous. The Doctor walked into CID leaving Sam to listen to what was happening from the hallway.

"Aaahhh Doctor, you've finally arrived" The Master said as The Doctor strolled in "come on Master put the knife down" The Doctor said. "YOU!" a voice roared, The Doctor turned around, it was the man who had beaten him up, "yeah me" The Doctor said shortly. "You've met the Gov already?" The Master asked, grinning. "Yeah" The Doctor said "but we're on you now not him, why are you doing this?", The Master scrutinized him, "did he do that to you?" he asked pointing, "it's not important at the moment Master, why don't you put the knife down and we can talk back at the TARDIS" The Doctor said soothingly. "He did, didn't he? That BASTARD!" He yelled and turned to glare at the man who started backing away. "I'm the ONLY one that can do that to him, you're gonna pay" he snarled. "Master! Come on!" The Doctor said impatiently. The Master laughed "no I don't think so, I'm having fun", he poked the woman he was holding captive in the back "aren't I darling?" he asked her, grinning.

_Damn these windows_ Sam thought as he tried in vain to see through the glass _I can't see a thing_. "BASTARD!" Sam jumped, he couldn't see anything but he could certainly hear it, he pressed his ear to the door, he heard something that sounded like his voice but it was all wrong. The Doctor was trying to get The Master to give him the knife but it wasn't working. Sam shuddered when he heard The Master call someone darling. "Aren't I?" The Master asked again, "I don't know" Sam recognised the sad but defiant voice, _Annie_ he thought with alarm. "Well I certainly am, it's fun to annoy you Doctor" The Master's not-Sam voice said "that was what that whole Auton thing was all about actually", _what's an Auton?_ Sam thought. "Master put her down" The Doctor said commandingly. "No Doctor I don't think I will" The Master said, Sam's blood boiled. "I like her actually and you and I both know that's a dangerous thing, especially after what happened with the last one" The Master said, there was a long pause "I'm probably gonna have to kill her" he added. Sam saw red, he didn't care what The Doctor had told him, he raced in the doors and jumped at The Master "LET HER GO!" he roared as her tackled his doppelganger to the ground.

**The Master's Story**

The Master was temporarily dazed but had managed to keep hold of the knife, he looked up to see his attacker and saw himself, there was a silence in the room that was thicker than it had been when he first walked in. The Master shook his head as he got up, sure enough it was himself, as he had been before getting stuck in 1973. Blond hair, tracksuit pants and a look of pure hate across his face, which was covered in dirt. He barely had a chance to take it in before he received a hard punch to the face. Another fist sailed towards him but he blocked it, "you must be Sam" he said calmly as he thrust the knife towards the man, "that's right" Sam said easily dodging the knife, his hands lit up with blue electricity "Sam no!" The Doctor yelled out "you don't want to damage your body", the electricity disappeared. The Master laughed triumphantly, knowing that he was safe. "Guess you've got a problem now, wouldn't want you to damage your pretty face would we?" The Master teased. Sam's fist hit his face and he stumbled backwards.

Annie rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she looked around the room and saw similar looks of disbelief on the other detective's faces. There was two Sams! The one that was standing the closest to her was the one who had just burst through the doors; he seemed to be careful to stay between Annie and the other Sam. "Good" Sam had blonde hair, she noted, and wore the familiar jacket he was often seen wearing. "Evil" Sam grinned manically, he looked more like her Sam, with a clean face and well trimmed brown hair, he was also clean shaven and Annie would have said he WAS her Sam but for the look in his eyes, cruel, calculating and murderous. "Good" Sam punched "Evil" Sam in the stomach, he retaliated by attempting to stab "Good" Sam, who moved lithely out of harm's way at the last second. Annie couldn't bear to watch but she couldn't drag her eyes away from the impossible scene before her.

_**Review buttons just here, press it, you know you want to. Next time - A familier face makes an appearance (I'll leave you to guess who) :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Had a little trouble on this chapter, thats why it took so long. Hopefully it worked out. Big thanks to theflamefangirl but sorry, no Donna. Kinda wish I'd thought of that though... damn. :) **_

**Sam's Story**

Sam was furious, how dare that man "The Master" intrude on his life, scare his co-workers and threaten ANNIE! He swung a fist towards The Master's shoulder, his own shoulder. _I'll be feeling that for weeks_ he thought, the thought only served to make him angrier as he let out a barrage of punches at various body parts. It certainly felt odd beating himself up but The Master deserved it. He heard The Doctor shouting at him to stop but he didn't care, one more punch landed square in the face and The Master stumbled then fell. The Doctor moved to grab Sam but not before he had dealt one final kick in The Master's stomach. He felt The Doctor pin his arms behind his back, he tried to break free but The Doctor was too strong so he made do with spitting at The Master. Sam had never been more angry in his whole life, what made it worse was the fact that The Master was laughing at him.

Gene couldn't breathe; he closed his eyes, and then opened them. It didn't help, there were still two Sam's. Both looked incredibly angry but the one that was being held back by that John Smith guy somehow looked more real, more human. The one on the ground was laughing and it chilled his blood. He would have run to help but he was frozen on the spot. The Sam on the ground suddenly stopped laughing and yelled out in fright. Gene looked for the source of his fear but saw nothing, the Sam on the ground started scrambling backwards.

**The Master's Story**

"Stay away!" The Master yelled out, as a little girl in a red dress drifted towards him, she was holding a toy clown and for some reason, The Master had never been more scared in any of his lives.

_You're not my Sam, you're not my friend_

_But here I am 'till the bitter end_

The horrible thing in front of him said in a singsong voice, The Master scrambled backwards "get away!" he said. He heard Sam laughing "you see her don't you?" he said.

_One fine day in the middle of the night,_

_Two dead boys got up to fight._

"What is she?" The Master asked, panicking

_Back-to-back they faced one another,_

_Drew their swords and shot each other._

Sam smiled cruelly, "you mean you don't know?" he said

_One was blind and the other couldn't see,_

_So they chose a dummy for a referee._

"Get it away!" The Master cried out

_A blind man went to see fair play,_

_A dumb man went to shout "hooray!"_

"You want to know what she is?" Sam asked

_A mute onlooker shrieked in fright_

_And a lame man danced at the ghastly sight_

The Master bumped into a desk as he tried to escape, he couldn't drag himself to his feet

_A deaf policeman heard the noise,_

_And came and shot the two dead boys._

"She's fear"

_A paralysed donkey walking by,_

_Kicked the copper in the eye,_

"And uncertainty" Sam said

_Sent him through a rubber wall,_

_Into a dry ditch and drowned them all._

"Go away!" The Master cried out, burying his face in his arms

_If you don't believe this lie is true,_

_Ask the blind man - he saw it too!_

The Master was whimpering, something he had never done. The "girl" smiled at him then turned towards Sam.

_**See that Review button? You know what to do with it. :) Next time: THE FINAL BATTLE! (Dramatic music) haha battle is probably an over stament.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**It's a little small but it's all I felt was needed in this chapter. If you're a bit confused about this chapter then let me know, it's a little odd and I'm not so sure I get it. ha. May have to fix it but I hope not, this should explain everything, let me know your ideas on what you think it means. :) (All part of my evil scheme to get reveiws)**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam was sure he felt something brush against his arm; a second later The Doctor was thrown backwards away from him. The Master stood up and looked with fear at The Doctor, who was being pushed back by something Sam couldn't see. He stepped towards The Master, unaware that ever eye in the room was directed at him except The Master's who was still frozen with terror. Sam glared at The Master and shoved him backwards.

**The Master's Story**

She was mocking him

_Oh Master, poor Master, you don't have anyone. You've always been different. The Doctor may say he's willing to take you but how long will that last? Then you'll be alone again_.

The Master was suddenly snapped back to reality as Sam pushed him, he realised that she was holding The Doctor back, because this wasn't his fight, this was between The Master and Sam. The Master went to punch Sam but Sam grabbed The Masters fist and threw a punch of his own. The Master grabbed it.

**Their Story**

He held tight to his replica's fist and pushed, the other man was pushing back, they stayed lock into this position for a while, when suddenly a ball of red light appeared where their fist locked. He tried to let go but he couldn't, he looked up at the other him and saw a similar look of fear. He heard a woman scream, and looked back down at his hands, which still wouldn't budge. The light was moving rapidly up his arm; soon it engulfed him and his twin.

He opened his eyes; in front of him were something he could only describe as memories, playing out like an old film. Some he recognised, others he didn't. A man getting hit by a car, a man in a suit laughing as some metal balls circled him, a man sitting at a computer pouring over witness statements, a man in the TARDIS. They all looked like him. A man who looks like he was badly burnt, a teenager getting bullied, a man with a goatee, a young boy with his shiny new bike. A boy losing his friend, a child losing his father. Then came a memory that seemed odd, but one he knows is right. A terrible swirling... thing, it was impossible to describe. There was the sound of a drumbeat and something else. There was a horrified looking boy on the other end, he knew the boy was as scared as he was and that they were connected, a boy goes mad on Gallifrey while another boy blocks it out and runs back home, to his mum, it's 1973.

Suddenly he's thrown backwards as an alarming burst of energy explodes between him and his other half.

_**Sorry about that... :) next chapter or the chapter after should be the last. let me know what you think of my first fic. Had no idea it would be this long.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Really appreciate those comments, they keep me writing! Sooo... you know, keep going. :) sorry about that last mess of a chapter, so heres this.**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam woke up as someone grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and rolled him over. He felt a pair of handcuffs being put on and that's when he regained his senses. He looked up to see the angry face of Gene Hunt. "Gov? What...?" he started, he paused when he heard a groan from across the room, it was him, well not HIM but... "Annie, NO!" he shouted out as she rushed towards The Master, he desperately tried to scramble to his feet but couldn't, partially because of the handcuffs but mainly because he felt like someone had beaten him within an inch of his life. He cursed himself for his earlier anger; he was back in his own bruised and battered body. The one that everyone thought was being occupied by The Master. Everyone turned and looked at him for the outburst, Chris had the sense to slap some cuffs on The Master at the last second. Sam let out a relieved sigh and realised he had being holding his breath. Annie thankfully jumped back out of The Master's reach and The Doctor moved towards Sam. "Sam?" he asked, Sam nodded. "Good, well now we've got that straight we'll uncuff you shall we?" the Gov said sarcastically

He didn't feel like saying or doing anything but he knew without him his team would crumble. So, as the dust settled from that horrible blast of light, he ran towards the 'other' Sam and immediately cuffed him to make sure he didn't cause any more trouble. Gene was, however, shocked when the Sam he had just arrested shouted out as a worried Annie made her way to 'real' Sam. Chris put some cuffs on that Sam straight away to be safe but that Sam hardly stirred so it was unnecessary. Now, as the Sam he had thought was 'other' Sam pleaded his case, all he could do was resort to sarcasm, he didn't know what else to do, for once he was lost. He looked to 'john' (he still doubted that was his name), as he was the only one who seemed to have a clue of what was happening. Gene moved back as 'John' crouched down next to the 'other' Sam, he whispered something in Sam's ear but Gene didn't hear what he said, Sam just looked at him oddly and said "Dar-what?". 'John' smiled and brought out a strange object that looked a bit like a pen, seconds later the cuffs were off and Sam was rubbing his wrists thoughtfully. Gene wasn't even shocked; he decided to just believe the unbelievable.

Sam heard crying and looked up, _Annie_. He got up and limped towards her; she recoiled slightly at his touch but returned his embrace all the same. "Annie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let..." she shushed him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was upset and in considerable amounts of pain but couldn't help but beam with happiness at the small gesture. He held on to her tight until he heard a long groan, he slowly pulled away and limped over to the man on the ground, who gave another low groan. The Master was waking up.

**The Master's Story**

He could feel hard ground beneath him and had a throbbing pain in his head, he forced his eyes open but everything was a blur, he tried to move but hissed in pain as he discovered that he was injured badly, but from what? The Master thought hard, then he suddenly remembered the blast. It took him another few seconds to realise that he was handcuffed. He tried to sit up, disorientated he flopped back to the ground. He heard a familiar voice talking worriedly, he said something about the TARDIS and the next thing he knew he was being lifted up and moved into the next room. The Master dozed for a minute or two but then suddenly came to his senses, "wa..." he cried out as he fell of the couch that he had been placed on, he looked around and saw that he was still in CID. "I wanted to take you back to the TARDIS but you're officially arrested so..." The Doctor said, shrugging. The Doctor helped The Master back on the couch, as the handcuffs prevented him from moving much. "You've caused a mess this time you know" The Doctor said casually. The Master gave him a strained smile "well you could hardly expect me to behave". The doors burst open as Sam and the Gov stomped in. "Well isn't this a pretty picture, stand aside 'John' this bastards about to have an unfortunate accident involving a chair and his face" the Gov said, flexing his knuckles. Sam sighed from behind him "Gov, just leave it" he said, avoiding The Master's gaze. "You gone soft or what Sammy-boy?" the Gov asked furious, "no, it's just that... Just leave him" Sam said, looking down. The Gov looked furious and it was beginning to seem like both 'Sams' were about to get a good kicking. The Doctor intercepted, "calm down, it's alright" he said. Although The Doctor was much smaller than the Gov, he backed off. The Doctor turned to Sam and said "its okay, you don't have to be here", Sam gave him a grateful look and backed out of the room. They heard his footsteps quickly move away, there was silence for a few seconds and then "he's been through enough, it's probably quite stressful being in the same room as himself, best to give him some time alone" The Doctor explained.

_He doesn't understand _Gene thought, as 'other' Sam joked about getting some time on his own too (which earned him a quick glare from 'John'), with 'his' Sam in the room he could distance himself, convince himself that because Sam was next to him then the man in front of him was not Gene's DI, he was a stranger, just another felon. Without Sam in the room he didn't think he could beat this man up, as he had intended, instead he just stood there, not being able to see the difference between 'his' Sam and this 'other' Sam. Every insult and comment cut deeper than they would of, he needed Sam. DCI Hunt turned around and ran after Sam.

"What was up with him?" The Master asked "ha, humans" he scoffed. The Doctor gave him a withering look and said "what would you do, in his situation?". The Master scoffed again "I wouldn't be". They sat and studied each other for a few minutes. "Hmm, I'm still confused about what happened, what was that light?" The Doctor asked, The Master leaned forward and explained what he saw.

_**You know the drill, review, etc. :) Next time: The Doctor works it out (clever guy)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry this took so long, I had trouble with this chapter, don't worry, next chapter won't take so long, also reviews might help get the creativity flowing (hint hint, nudge nudge, review review) :)**_

**Sam's Story**

Gene found Sam curled up on the floor in the toilets, his eyes scrunched shut. "Come on Sammy-boy, you'll be fine" Gene said. Sam looked up at him and gave a weak smile, Gene crouched down next to him and noticed Sam had tears in his eyes, "It was..." he said "no, it's stupid", he lowered his head, Gene sighed "it probably is but get it off your chest" he said, patting Sam on the shoulder. "Um, it was a... a memory, from when I was four, there was this horrible... but I blocked it out, I seem to have done that a lot when I was four" He gave a short, humourless laugh "no wonder I'm so messed up" he said. Gene winced at the thought of what he was about to do, then he turned around and gave him a quick hug, which he pulled out of almost immediately. "You tell anyone about that, you know where to stick your badge, lest I stick it there for you" he said, grimacing. Sam let out a genuine laugh, albeit a surprised one and smiled at Gene "no I don't think you have much to worry about there, just please don't ever do it again" he said. They both chuckled. "I'm not scared of him" Sam said, suddenly serious "it's just... odd, I mean, he saw he same thing but he obviously went mad, I could've...", Gene nodded "who says you didn't? In my personal opinion you're off your rocker" he joked and received a weak punch on the arm from Sam. they both stood up, Chris walked in and paled "umm, I...I was just..." he stuttered. "It's alright Chris, we were just leaving" Sam said, as he and Gene walked towards the door. Chris shuddered, he knew it was really the boss but he couldn't shake the fear he felt from the hostage situation and he just couldn't stop thinking about that moment, when the man he always looked up to put a gun to his head, he knew it wasn't Sam but... Chris shook his head and wondered how Ray was doing in the hospital.

**The Master's Story**

The Master and The Doctor were sitting in silence in the police cell, The Doctor had refused to tell The Master what he thought had happened without Sam being there, he didn't want to tell it twice. "So why don't you run?" The Doctor suddenly asked, breaking the silence "I know you could, if you wanted to". "It's not like these handcuffs could hold me but..." The Master trailed off, "but what?" The Doctor asked. "I'm a little interested to hear your theory... just a bit... not much... I don't..." "I get the picture" The Doctor cut in, grinning "You just don't want to admit that you have no idea what's going on". The Master scowled "I don't see why you can't just tell me, Sam obviously isn't interested, he'd be here if he was", The Doctor waggled a finger "he'll get here soon" he said simply. The Master sighed, sometimes he wished that The Doctor would just let the people(and other assorted beings) around him know what he was on about rather than just cryptically telling them that the would 'find out'. The Master wondered if he was like that, nah he gloated about his plans, so he knew it wasn't a TimeLord thing, just a Doctor thing.

_**:) hope that was allright but i really am worried about this chapter so reviews are appreaciated. Next Time: The Doctor tells everyone what happened ( I was gonna do it this chapter, sorry ) :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks, FlameFanGirl for your reviews. :) and now for something... exacly the same as the other chapters I'm afraid (no compleatly different for you guys, just boring old story) :D**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam swallowed hard before pushing open the cell door, The Doctor and The Master looked up, "about time" The Master huffed, Sam gave The Master one of his patented withering looks and sat down on the bench across from The Master, Gene sat next to Sam and The Doctor Stood up, "So now that we're all here..." "finally" The Master cut in sulkily, The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued "Well I suppose you want to know what's happening Sam", Sam nodded, "Good! Well are you guys sitting comfortably? I could..." "Get on with it!" Both The Master and Gene said in unison, Gene glared at The Master, who stunk out his tongue, childishly. "Yeah, right, well... Sam? Why don't you tell me what you saw?" The Doctor asked. "Well it's a bit hard to... I think they were memories" Sam said, "excellent! That's what The Master saw too, so that adds credibility to my theory" The Doctor said, Gene frowned "how is that a good thing? Having my DI and this nutter-" "this 'nutter' could kill you in a second if you don't watch your mouth 'Gov'" The Master sneered. "**That's it! Both of you SHUT UP!**" Sam roared, "I wanna hear what he's got to say, even if you two don't, Gene if you don't wanna be here then just leave, Master, or whatever your name is, sit there and shut or I'll shut you up" he growled.

**The Master's Story**

_Well THAT was an over reaction, besides that guy hurt The Doctor, since I'm the only one who can do that, I'm not his greatest fan _The Master thought, as he crossed his arms and sulked. "Right, well, Doctor... uh, go" Sam Stuttered, embarrassed. "Thank you Sam" The Doctor said, obliviously "So, lets look at facts, both of you saw each others memories right?" "and our own" Sam cut in, "Yes, well, you both look the same, I mean, Master, your hair's blonde but it's darkening, slowly though, I don't think it will be back to brown in a while" The Doctor said "your hair turned blonde because you were dying, I guess the stress turned your hair white" He smiled, no one else did so he continued "I think that burst of energy was due to a connection you have both had with each other for years, the energy, for want of a better word, fixed you Master" He looked around smiling and saw blank faces all 'round. "Connection?" The Master asked, "Oh, yes that, well" The Doctor said "when you looked into the untempered schism something went wrong, it was tampered with somehow... I think that's where the drums come from" The Doctor added, The Master clamped his hands to his ears "they're real!" He exclaimed happily, "yep, anyway, that tampering caused a rip in time and space, you know, all that timey wimey stuff" The Doctor said, Sam raised an eyebrow "timey wimey?" he said incredulously. The Doctor nodded absentmindedly "that rip opened up in Manchester, 1973. Anyway, Sam looked into it, which is pretty dangerous for a human, it's a wonder you're still alive, with both of you on either end you formed a connection" he said. "Wait on! Sam why didn't you tell me you saw a untemp... skiz thingy?" Gene asked turning to Sam, "Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality and he probably didn't remember" The Doctor said. "You're joking, it was only this year, 'course he'd remember" Gene grumbled. "It happened when he was four" The Doctor said curtly, he hadn't forgiven Gene for the beating. "But he's..." Gene started, he was cut off by The Doctor "I'm getting there, gosh you're impatient aren't you?" he said, The Master grinned to hear the Gov being told off. "Anyway, this happened when he was four, being young he blocked it out, he grew up and became a DCI" The Doctor said, "the hell he is" Gene muttered, "what was that?" The Doctor asked, the Gov shifted uncomfortably under his glare "nothin..." he mumbled. "Good, where was I? oh that's right, Sam became a DCI and he was doing very well in his life, when 2006 rolled around" The Doctor said, Sam tensed, he knew what happened next.

"Unfortunately Sam got involved in a car accident, at the 'same time', remembering that time is not very relevant, 'cos, of time travel and stuff, any way, The Master regenerated at the 'same time' as you getting hit by a car, the stress of the accident caused you to subconsciously trigger that bit of time lord DNA you have in you, sending you back to the exact moment in time that the Schism opened up in front of you, in 1973. That triggering of your connection made The Master's regenerating body change to look like you". "I... um, what's 'regeneration'?" Sam asked, "well, instead of dying we timelords regenerate our body, we look different each time but we only have a certain amount of regenerations so we're not invincible, just more... sturdy" The Master explained. "So kinda like a cat having nine lives sorta deal huh?" Gene said, "yeah something like that" The Master said dismissively, the Gov was starting to annoy him. The Doctor decided to bring them back to the subject before there was a fight, "So" he started, once everyone was looking at him again, he continued "I think you both 'swapped bodies' because you both suffered some kind of physical stress, Master, your body couldn't handle the rapid energy depletion and Sam, you got hit on the head, your body's swapped to deal with the stress". "But what about the hospital noises?" Sam asked, "maybe only part of you is here, the timelord DNA could only transport part of you, the rest of you, the part that couldn't cope with time travel is really in a hospital bed in 2006, I think once the doctors fix you up you can go back, if they can fix you" The Doctor said "of course this means I can't take you to 2006, you will just have to wait". At this Sam lowered his head, defeated.

Gene looked at Sam, 2006? Car accident? No wonder he seemed odd. Gene wondered why Sam he hadn't told him, he knew the answer immediately, because he would throw Sam into the funny farm. He rested a hand on his sobbing DI's back, it wasn't so bad here was it? he thought. He looked up angrily at The Doctor, he was the one who had upset Sam and he was gonna answer to the Gene Genie. "It's not fair" Sam sobbed, quietly. "You're gonna have to fix this 'Doctor', just send him back" Gene said, glaring at The Doctor. "I can't, I wish I could help but I just can't" The Doctor said, sadly. "Well then why'd you tell the lad then? Why didn't you just say that he was getting back soon?" Gene asked. "Because, the doctors might not be able to wake him up from the coma" The Doctor said, "I wish I could take it back, but I can't, he'll just have to live with that". Gene stood up "come on Sam, we're leaving" Sam left the room, subdued and dragging his feet, Gene slammed the door on the way out.

The room was silent for a second, when The Master spoke up "there **is** a way you can take it back Doctor, make them forget". The Doctor looked at him "I can't do that without permission" he said. "Go on Doctor, it would help" The Master urged. The Doctor looked at him oddly "since when do you want to help?" he asked. The Master just shrugged. The Doctor deliberated for a while and then decided "Okay" he said.

_**Probably next chapter is the last. don't forget to review. Next time: The aftermath. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: The End

_**Sorry about the long wait, school's been distracting! :) This is the last chapter I hope you've enjoyed the story. Not too sure about the start of this chapter but it gets better, promise. :)**_

**Sam's Story**

Sam groaned as the milk delivery van woke him up, as he got out of bed he felt like something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over to the fridge, dragging his feet tiredly, his whole body ached, he opened the fridge door, grabbed a yogurt and closed it again, he had just taken a few steps away from the fridge when he spun back and wrenched open the door of the fridge again, he could've sworn he had more yogurts than that and there was a foul odour coming from the takeaway food he had only put there the night before. He prided himself in his cleanliness and was surprised that the majority of the food in his fridge looked a little old. He had just grabbed the bin to clean up when he heard the door knock. Sam quickly dropped everything to open the door before the Gov broke down his door. He opened it just in time, Gene stopped in his charge at the door, "I was looking forward to that Gladys" he growled. Sam sighed "Gov, can you stop breaking down my door? It's expensive to replace", "Wouldn't have to if you'd just open the damn door when I knock, bloody hell what happened to your fridge it reeks! Don't worry about it now, get your coat on, we've a shout" the Gov said, impatiently. Sam reached for his coat when he realised it wasn't there, he frowned and scanned the room, nothing. "Hurry up Sam!" Gene growled. "Coming Gov" Sam said quickly as he gave the room one last glance and ran after the Gov.

The call had turned out to be a hoax so they had gone back to the office where, much to Sam's annoyance, no one seemed to be doing any work. He groaned as he lowered himself into his seat, he hurt everywhere, _can't the cretins at that hospital do anything right? _Sam thought as he rubbed his jaw, he felt like he had just been in a fight. He looked down at the paper work on his desk, it looked like a couple of days worth, _better get to it _he thought, grabbing his pencil. He had been working quietly for a while when he noticed that he kept getting nervous glances from the others, he frowned, he was used to being a freak show but it didn't make it any less irritating. Sam looked around, trying to spot Ray, it was obvious that he had spread some rumour about Sam when he wasn't there, he noticed with surprise that Ray wasn't at his desk, he look around the room, Ray wasn't in CID where ever he was. Sam grimaced as he stood up and made his way to the Gov's office, on his way there Chris spoke up "hey... um boss? You wouldn't know where Ray was would you? I tried calling his place when he didn't show but there was no answer, did he call in sick?" he asked, Sam turned to him "I was just gonna ask the Gov the same thing, do you wanna..." he was cut off by the sound of a door being wrenched open, "any of you useless buggers wanna tell me where Ray is? He sure as hell better be sick" the Gov growled from his doorway. Sam and Chris shook their head "we don't know where he is Gov..." Chris said. Gene groaned, "we'd better go and get him then, he better have a damn good reason for not being here" he said. Everyone knew he was remembering when Ray had pretended to be sick to go to the football match. As they were leaving Annie rushed up to Sam, "Sam wait! I found this on the floor of the office this morning" she said handing him his jacket, he put the jacket on and hugged her enthusiastically, "thanks Annie, I've been looking for this everywhere" he said as he rushed off after Gene and Chris. Annie didn't know why but she shivered involuntarily, for some reason the hug had been... frightening. She shook her head and walked back to her desk, the paper work had piled up and she needed to work though it, she put the incident out of her head.

After a couple of hours of searching, which included Ray's house, the pub and even the football pitch, they had finally found him at the local hospital, apparently he had been beaten up. "While his injury's aren't too serious the psychological damage has been serious, simply put, he's a nervous wreak DCI Hunt" a doctor said to Gene, who was looking even angrier than before "listen doctor" he paused, momentarily distracted, then shook his head and continued "Ray's not a fairy, he's a police officer, I'm going in" He pushed the doctor out of the way and continued down the hall. When they got to the room he was asleep, the Gov nudged him awake "Wakey wakey Ramondo, you've got visitors". Ray woke with a start, then looked at Gene "hey Gov, did you bring Chris?" he asked looking around, when his eyes suddenly fell on Sam.

"What the hell did you do?" Gene yelled as he slammed Sam against the wall outside the hospital, Sam looked genuinely confused "nothing Gov, I...", Gene punched him, "the hell you didn't, it took nearly 3 doctors to sedate him, he wouldn't of reacted like that unless..." "unless what Gov? I didn't do that to him and I sure as hell don't know why he freaked out at the sight of me, the doctors said he was nervous" Sam cut in. "That wasn't nervous Sam, that was sick, so what the **HELL** did you do to my officer? 'Cos just a beating wouldn't have done **THAT** to him, you're all covered in bruises that I'm pretty sure didn't come from falling down some stairs, we all know you don't like him, so I'll ask again, what did you do?" Gene growled. Sam looked down "I don't know" he said.

**The Master's Story**

"You can't keep me prisoner forever you know" The Master said, glaring and rubbing his hand as The Doctor hopped from switch to switch on the TARDIS's console. The TARDIS hadn't been happy to know that The Master was on board, the minute he stepped foot inside it groaned and he got a sharp electric shock when he put his hand on the rail. "True, but I'll keep you here as long as I can, can't have you wreaking havoc on anymore planets, you might even grow to like it" The Doctor replied, almost hopefully. The Master snorted "fat chance, by the way Doctor, don't you think you've forgotten something?" he asked smiling innocently. "What are you talking about? What have I forgotten?" The Doctor asked, puzzled. "Oh, I surprised you've forgotten, smart time lord like you" The Master said, mocking him. "Nah, can't think of anything" The Doctor said, turning back to the console. "Really? I'll give you a hint, 1973" The Master said, grinning. "No I... wait, they said you did something to one of them, Roy?" The Doctor said, he was ashamed he hadn't taken more notice, "Ray, actually, I didn't like him, I thought you might have forgotten him" The Master said, smiling widely, showing his teeth. "I didn't wipe his memory" The Doctor said in horror as it dawned on him, "nope" The Master said, enjoying himself. "Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor asked, panicking as he put the TARDIS on a course back to Manchester. "For fun, you may be keeping me prisoner but I didn't say I was gonna make it easy for you" The Master said simply. "I hope not too much damage has been done" The Doctor said as he flicked a switch on the TARDIS and they whizzed towards earth.

_**I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guy's are great! :) I alway's enjoy reviews, so... you know... if you wanted to you you could... I dunno... review? Buttons just there and I'd appreciate it, I can take critisism well and this whole thing has been un-BETA'd so I'd like some concrit. :)**_


End file.
